Alice Renee Cullen
by Anna-Belikov-Fuller
Summary: Not about Alice! This is an Edward/Bella story! Please read it! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This is my first real Edward/Bella story. I've written about them before, but only one shots! I'm excited!**

_Edward's P.O.V_

_A few weeks ago, Bella and I were talking about when she would be changed. She wanted me to do it. I said I would only do it when she agreed to marry me. Then I realized that she didn't want to be 'small-town.' So I tried to do what she wanted, but she wants to go with my plan. So, tomorrow, my family will be waiting at our meadow, and I'll take her there for a picnic. I'll ask her to marry me, and pray that she says yes._

_I watched as she moved silently in her sleep, it was very unlike her not to talk. Maybe there was something bothering her. I'd have to find out later. My thoughts were interrupted by Bella saying my name. I looked down, and her eyes fluttered open. _

"Good morning Bella," _I whispered._

"Mhhm. If you say so," she _replied groggily._

"Come on, you have to get up, big day planned you know!"

"Ok, I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed."

"Breakfast…?"

"Yeah, yeah that too." _I think she felt awkward eating around me, because I couldn't eat around her. I chuckled inwardly._

"Go, shower, eat, get dressed, whatever, but please hurry, I always miss you when you're gone for so long." _In most relationships, this would be considered strange, playful even, but not Bella and I, the constant longing for one another was as natural as breathing._

**Bella's P.O.V**

_I got up from my bed, grabbed my bag of toiletries, and walked toward the bathroom. I jumped in the shower, and mentally picked out my outfit. Edward loved me in blue, so I was considering a flowing blue top, with tight jeans, and converse. I turned on the hot water, and allowed my body to relax, I grabbed my strawberry shampoo. Now, it was one of Edward's favorite smells, but I remember the first time I saw him. He flinched away from me, ha! How naïve I was then, I thought he didn't like my hair, it turns out that Edward couldn't stand the temptation that was the scent of my blood. At the time, this may have freaked me out, but now, it was just something I was vaguely aware of._

_I finished up, and when I went to put on my clothes I saw Alice, standing there with a blow dryer in her hand. I love Alice._

"Hello my tiny psychic life saver!" _I loved my soon-to-be sister, she was my favorite. Rosalie hated me, that's fine though, Alice loved me enough for both of them, and then some._

"Hello! How's my favorite accident prone human today?"

"The human is fine, but soon I'll be your favorite accident prone vampire, ya know!" _The thought alone gave me such a rush of pure happiness._

"Yes, you will indeed, but right now I want to do your hair if that's alright, I do love what you picked out to wear! But the lipstick is half a shade too light, other than that, I'm so proud," _she said, placing her hand over her heart._

"Please fix me!"

"Silly Bella, I don't need to fix you! You're perfect the way you are!" I _did mention I loved Alice right?_

_Alice was already doing my hair, and with her Vampire Speed, it was done in a few minutes._

"Now, go finish getting ready, I'll see you later, you look beautiful." _With that, she zoomed out the window._

"Thanks," _I whispered to the now empty room. I finished getting ready, and went downstairs to meet Edward._

**A.N.: This was chapter one! Review please. Thanks. Anna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: I own nothing! Reviews would be nice! Thanks –Anna**

**Bella P.O.V**

I finished getting ready, and to be honest, I think I looked good. I walked down the stairs, but being Bella, I fell off the last two stairs, but as always, Edward caught me, holding me up, and laughing blatantly at my klutziness.

"Thank you," I sighed into his chest.

"No problem." He smiled down at me, what was my name again…? Edward set me down gently, his beautiful topaz eyes never leaving mine.

"Bella, love, I was wondering if there's anything specific you'd like to do today?"

"Nope, not really, I think maybe a walk in the meadow. That would be nice."

"Perfect." Bella had no idea of my plan to propose. "I made you breakfast, and then we need to get going."

"Somebody's a little impatient today, what's up?" I studied him curiously, but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Eat, Bella," he said, pushing a bowl of Lucky Charms towards me.

"Thank you."

He watched me eat silently, like he always did. Today though, there was something different, and anxiety showed in his deep liquid eyes. When I'd finished breakfast, he grabbed my hand, pulling me towards his shiny silver Volvo, which was parked behind my ancient red truck. With Edward's crazy driving, we were at the edge of the woods where our meadow was hidden, in a matter of minutes. He pulled me onto his back, and we, or rather he, began running. I shut my eyes and held on for dear life. Soon enough, we were at our meadow, and sitting there, right in the middle, was a blanket, a picnic basket, and two books: Wuthering Heights, and Romeo and Juliet. I stared up at my vampire boyfriend, shocked, but happy.

"Edward…"

"Yes Bella?"

"I love you. More than you'll ever know, I just wanted to say that, because Alice told me what is going on today." I knew nothing. Alice hadn't spilled anything, I love her, she's my best friend, along with Angela, but mostly Alice, but, she was Alice, and Alice loved surprises, especially ones she could help keep a surprise.

He smiled a soft chuckle escaped his lips. "Nice try, but I know Alice, and you are a horrible liar, as much as I love you." He smiled down at me, and then with one fluid movement, he was sitting on the blanket, and he motioned for me to sit with him.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" I looked at him, he was creative, and I could never guess anything about his surprises, I probably wouldn't be able to even if he gave me hints, which he never did.

"Nothing huge I packed you a lunch will you try it?" His eyes were pleading, which was confusing, I'm not, nor have I ever been, or will I ever be, anorexic, but he seemed like he wanted nothing more than to have me taste what he'd made. I smiled, his mom probably made it, the thought made me smile, Edward's "mother," Esme was younger than he was, I love my strange Vampire family.

"Sure Hun, what am I trying first?"

He handed me a cupcake, vanilla all over, the cake and the frosting, my favorite! There were sprinkles, and blue icing, even better.

"Looks good, but dessert before a meal? How risky, you know, this could ruin my appetite."

"Just eat it Bella!"

I took a bite, it was delicious, but a little too crunchy, I realized then that what I was chewing wasn't cake. I put my finger in my mouth, and removed a diamond ring, one that looked like it might fit the ring finger on my left hand. I grabbed a napkin, and a bottle of water from the basket, washing it slowly, trying to remember how to articulate words.

"Bella, honey, are you OK?" Edward's voice was soft, braced for rejection, such a silly vampire.

"I'm better than ok!"

"Will you marry me?" He stared at me, clearly not sure of what my answer would be, age obviously does not come with wisdom! I looked at him for a moment before responding,

"For someone who has been to medical school twice, you ask stupid questions." I smiled, "Yes, Edward, I'll marry you." Suddenly, there were the Cullens, standing there, all of them. My soon to be sister Alice bounced over to me, shrieking with absolute joy.

"We're gonna be sisters, we're gonna be sisters!" Alice was jumping around, looking crazy. Jasper watched her, laughing at his wife. Emmett, along with Esme and Carlisle, were beaming. Edward was shocked, and pleased, the shocked part I understood. Edward was old fashioned, having been born in 1901, but I hadn't wanted to get married, it was important to him, so I would marry him, and we would be happy. I looked up to see Rosalie's reaction, she was smiling, a genuine, happy smile. She caught my eye, and the smile widened. I was so happy. I was about to become Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen, and nothing could have made me happier.

"Bella, "Edward began, "you realize we need to tell Charlie, and Renee, and I doubt their reactions will be good."

"I know, but this is what I want, and they'll have to deal with it." I looked up at him defiantly, and I was still so happy.

"Ok, but first, we should practice what we're going to say." He sounded responsible again, I hated that, we had our whole lives to be responsible, forever, quite literally to do the right thing I wanted to be reckless and crazy. I wanted to endanger the world, just by living in it. My thoughts were interrupted by Alice, lifting me up and spinning me, still chanting "we're gonna be sisters!" I love Alice.

"Alice, we need to talk, so put me down for a minute."

"What's up Bella?"

"I want you to be my Maid of Honor. Will you?"

"Really Bella!?"

"Yes! You are one of my best friends, who else would I want to be my Maid of Honor? I mean, now not only are you my best friend," I paused trying to mimic her tone, "We're gonna be sisters!"

She grabbed me up in a tight hug, nearly squishing me.

**A.N.: Review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: I am at a loss. Pretty much nobody reviewed, which made me sad. Thank you "Sally," for reviewing. Ok, well, here's chapter three!**

**Bella P.O.V  
**

Edward and I, and the rest of the Cullens for that matter, celebrated in the meadow for another hour or so, and then, Edward and I got into his Volvo, and got ready to tell Charlie our big news. The drive to my house was a little scary, Edward was driving slowly, as if Edward was afraid that when Charlie found out, he might die. Inevitably though, we pulled up to Charlie's driveway, and with my luck, there was the Chief's Cruiser, sitting there, laughing at me.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me, his tone light.

"Not at all, let's go." I remembered saying something remotely similar the first time I'd met his family. I smiled at the memory. Edward, as always, was much faster than I was, he was out of his seat, opening my door for me before I could even get my seatbelt undone.

"Why do you always do that?" I whined.

"Do what?" I smiled at him, and we walked to the house.

Charlie was sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper when we walked in.

"Hey Dad!" I smiled, though I felt like I might throw up.

" Hey Bells, Edward." Charlie was being nicer to Edward, which was good, it was almost like they were starting to like each other.

"Hey Charlie." Edward's voice still mesmerized me, but because Charlie wasn't destined to be in love with Edward, like I was, his voice wasn't as strong on my innocent father.

"Dad," I started, oh dear, I really was going to puke "Edward and I need to talk to you."

"Sure Bells, what's up?" He sounded worried already, never a good sign.

"Well, I don't really know how to say this, but, Edward and I…"

"What? Bella, just spit it out! What's going on?" I looked at Edward, he nodded once.

"Well Charlie, Bella and I are getting married in August." I heard Charlie's sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes Dad, really. Are you angry?" I didn't want him to be angry, excited would be good.

"Oh, well, how far along are you Bella?" I had absolutely no idea what in God's name he was talking about. I answered his question with a look of confusion.

"I assumed you two were getting married because you're, ya know, pregnant, isn't that why Bella?" I actually laughed. This was definitely the worst time in my life to laugh, but of course, it's exactly what I did.

"Dad, remember the conversation we had a while back? The one where you tried to give me the sex talk?" He nodded, not meeting my eyes. "Remember that I told you I was a virgin, and had no immediate plans to change that?" He nodded again, his eyes still on the table. "I was true to my word Dad." He looked up at me relieved, but then his eyes flashed with a sudden epiphany.

"If you two aren't having a baby, why are you getting married?" This time, he looked up, not at me, but at Edward. Looked wasn't the right word, he was glaring.

"Well Charlie," Edward started carefully, his face no longer composed, "Bella and I love each other."

"Oh, well in that case, let's have a freaking wedding!" Charlie said sarcastically. Then he turned back to me "Bella, is this what you want?"

"More than anything." Charlie sighed, admitting defeat. The saying, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em" came to mind.

"Then I approve, not that you asked my opinion, but I'm giving my blessing, if you weren't asking for that, I'll be there to walk you down the aisle at least." He smiled, it touched his eyes, and once again I saw the man my mother ran away with and married.

"Thanks Dad, that means a lot. Well, Edward and I have to go tell his parents. I'll be home later."

"Did you tell your mom yet?"

"Uhh…no."

"Renee is going to flip, you have to do it gently."

"I know Dad, thank you." I hugged him goodbye, and Edward shook his hand, and we left.

"So, Edward, is he really happy we're getting married?"

"Strangely enough…yes."

Edward and I got in the car, not to go to his parents house, but to go to Jake's, the treaty had been changed, the Cullens were more than allowed in La Push, and Jake was Ok with Edward and I as a couple, he was still jealous, but I was Ok with that for now.

**A.N.: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated in way too long. I've been busy, and I couldn't think of anything to write, I've been in camp, and Breaking Dawn came out, and I've been busy! Sorry! Please forgive me. Anna **

**Bella P.O.V**

Edward and I got in the car, not to go to his parents house, but to go to Jake's, the treaty had been changed, the Cullens were more than allowed in La Push, and Jake was Ok with Edward and I as a couple, he was still jealous, but I was Ok with that for now.

Edward however, was always fighting a smile when we went to see Jake, he never told me why, but then again, I never had the courage to ask. While we were driving, I noticed something a little weird, Edward was looking at the road, and not at me, which was fine, but then I looked at the speedometer, he was driving under the limit-the actual Forks limit, not the Cullen limit. I was shocked.

"Honey," I started, a little nervous, "why are you driving so slow?"

"Hmmmmm?" He answered, preoccupied.

"You're driving at the speed limit, I was wondering whether or not you're okay?"

"I'm fine. But you might not be." His tone was serious, but his eyes were amused, still the color of melting butterscotch.

"Uhm, what do you mean? And why are you laughing?" I asked, tacking the other question on at the end.

"I'm sorry love, do you forgive me?" He asked, finally looking at me. But I was tricky, I looked directly between his eyes, rather than into them, and was fairly immune to his charm.

"No." I said simply, my eyes never deviating.

"Please?" Damn. My eyes deviated.

"Sure." I sighed and shrugged, why be angry if I don't have to be? "So, why am I in trouble?"

"Alice." He said simply.

"Why? I asked her to be my Maid of Honor, and she said yes, why is she mad?" I was confused, Alice seemed fine when I last spoke to her. Had I done something to upset her? _Would_ I do something to upset her?

"No, she's not mad, she wants to, well, plan the wedding."

"HUH?!"

"Yeah, I sort of thought you were going to say no, because you're so anti-marriage, and I told her if you said yes, that she could plan the wedding, sorry." He smiled the crooked smile I loved so much, and all was forgiven, as always.

"It's okay, it'll be fine." I breathed in and out, concentrating simply on that.

We crossed out of Forks into La Push, and Edward crinkled up his perfect nose, just for a minute, because of the smell of werewolves. I giggled, and he looked up at me, surprised.

"Does it really smell that bad?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Yes!"

"Sorry."

"It's fine." He parked outside Jake's house, and was out of his seat opening my door before I noticed where we were.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Anything for you." He exaggerated a bow that belonged in the 1900's, as did he. I smiled to myself.

"Are you ready?" He nudged me slightly.

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled sadly.

"Please don't be sad Bella, Jake will understand." He tilted his head and exhaled (which he didn't really need to do) and let his shoulders drop dramatically.

"Stop lying to me! You know very well Jake isn't going to take this anything close to fine! He is going to be so angry and pissed off he might never speak to me ever again!" I hissed. And then a tear slipped down my cheek.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered into my ear. I could only nod. Then we were at Jake's door, Edward knocked. Jake answered, smiled sleepily, and waved us in.

"Sorry Jake," I said, meaning something utterly different than what Jake thought I was apologizing for, "did we wake you?"

"No," he answered me, grinning, "I've been awake for a half hour, can't you tell?" He smiled and did a turn like the models on a runway. I giggled, Edward laughed and Jake fell over a table. "So, what's going on?"

"Well…" I started-I had to just get this over with, I breathed out, then in, and said everything in a rush- "Edward and I, are getting married." I stopped, waiting for his reaction.

"Oh, well, congratulations," he smiled. His brow furrowed.

"What's up Jake? You look confused." I smirked, he was thinking too hard, normally I would tell him not to hurt himself, but I couldn't, my mouth was dry.

"Well, you say it like it's something I don't already know. But I did know, that eventually you would get married." He smiled.

"So, you're okay with this?" I asked.

"Yes? I feel like you're worried about me Bella. Is that true?" He asked, his eyes accusing.

"No."

"Bella," Edward said gently, "you're a horrible liar." He smirked. "Jacob, I think Bella is afraid you won't be her friend anymore when she's a vampire, but that isn't true, is it?" He finished.

"No! Of course not." He turned back to me. "Bella, you are my best friend, I love you, I'm happy for you, and when I can't stand the smell of you, I'll invest in a pair of nose plugs, but because that time is not now, gimme a hug." He smiled, squishing me to his chest until I got out a choked "you're hurting me!" and he let go. "Bells, Edward, congratulations, now get out." He joked. When we didn't move he said: "seriously, I have to shower, I have a date tonight. Shoo!" He shoved Edward and I toward the door.

"You have a date?" I yelled.

"Yes. I'll tell you about it later." He smiled like my Jacob, and we walked away, toward Edward's car.

**(Later)**

On the way home from Jake's, a thought hit me, ok, a couple of thoughts:

Alice was planning my wedding.

I was marrying Edward.

Soon I would be a vampire.

I had to tell my mother I was getting married.

Jake had a date!

First things first, I thought.

"Edward, may I borrow your phone?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure." He handed me his phone. I dialed Alice's number, she answered.

"Bella!" she shrieked.

"Alice!" I shrieked back, "recently I have been informed that you're planning my wedding, is that true?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" she said into the phone.

"Well, dress shopping?" I said, giving up already, Edward stared at me, and then after a moment he smiled, happy that I was going through with wedding plans.

"Soon. But first, call your mom, she needs to know!" I could hear Alice laughing at me.

"Bye, Alice!" I shut the phone.

"Bella, honey," the sound of velvet, how strange, the sound of a piece of material, anyway…drifting back to my brain.

"Yeah?"

"We do eventually have to tell your mother." His voice with gentle, and he was right. I sighed.

"I know."

**(Later Still…)**

Night had fallen outside the Cullen house. I had picked up the phone, dialed my mother's number and hung up six times, now seven. Edward laughed at me. "Stop it!" I hissed darkly. He stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry. Please call your mother Bella."

"Fine." I dialed my mother's number, and held the phone to my ear. When she said hello, I froze, she liked Edward, she loved me, this would be okay.

"Hi Mom!" I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Bella, sweetie, what's going on?"

"EdwardandIareengagedtobemarriedisn'tthatgreat?" I said in a rush.

"One more time? Slowly, please?" My mother laughed into the phone.

"Edward and I are engaged…to be married. Isn't that great?" I held the phone a few inches away from my ear, waiting for her to scream.

"That's lovely! Honey, how far along are you?" She asked, sounding shocked.

"Mom! Gosh. What is with you and Charlie? I am a VIRGIN!" I screamed.

"Oh, well that's a relief… wait, what!? You're not pregnant, and you're getting married?"

(Pause)

"Well. Are you?" She demanded in a shrill, scary voice.

"Yes…" My voice was small while I answered her, I felt dizzy, and a little nauseous.

"Oh, well then, I guess that's to be expected, you and Edward love each other, I knew that already. I knew this would happen…" She began mumbling to herself.

"Mom!" I cut in, "I love you, I have to go."

"Bye sweat heart, congratulations." Click.

Alice bounded up the stairs into Edward's room, not knocking.

"Alice!" Edward said "do you ever knock?"

"No!"

"Maybe you should!" He sounded exasperated.

"No, I shouldn't," her voice turned deep, her eyes sliding backwards, "because I have seen the future, and, " her voice went back t normal "I knew you'd say come in after I knocked!" She smiled brightly.

"Yeah, yeah," Edward mumbled. He's been spending too much time with Jake, I thought to myself.

Alice looked at me, and began speaking quickly. "Bella, time to shop, come on, let's go." She didn't give me time to respond in any manner, shape or form, and I was lifted from my seat on Edward's lap, rushed down the stairs, and into a car. Alice turned on the radio, and we were driving way too fast. She was a Cullen, what else should I have expected?

We pulled up outside a small boutique with flowers outside, and dresses in the window.

We walked in, and a bell chimed overhead.

"Hello!" chirped a small girl with beautiful golden hair. She looked about six, and soon I found out she was six, her name was Lily, and her mother owned the store. Alice and I looked at dresses, I simply had to decide to try on a dress, and Alice could see how it would look. She narrowed it down to the top three for me, and I tried them on in real life. The first two were beautiful, but the third was perfect. It had a low neck line, cut into a V, with sparkles on the rim. It was tight, until Bella's hips, where it flared slightly, and it stopped, a third of the way down her thigh, with lace trailing in the back about six inches farther down. There were white gloves, with a rose embroidered onto the wrist, and they went up to just above the elbow, talk about fitting like a glove. It was perfect.

"Perfect." Alice said in awe.

"You look like an Angel," Lily commented from her seat next to the mirror.

"Ooooh!" Alice exclaimed. "Bella, there's a veil!" Alice was right, there was a veil, it was made purely of lace, and the crown was made of red roses, matching the gloves, it was beautiful. Bella loved it.

She and Alice bought the dress, and got in the car to go home.

Bella walked in the door, and Edward was there, he said Jake had been calling non-stop for an hour. Edward handed her the phone, and Bella called Jake. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella?" He sounded rushed.

"Jake?"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing, what are you doing?"

"Come to La Push, bring all the Cullens." He said smoothly.

"Any particular reason?" As he began to answer me I mouthed to Edward that we were all going to La Push.

"No." Lies.

"Jake…"

"Bella..."

"Jake!"

"What!?" He asked, alarmed.

"Why?" Click. He hung up on me.

"Edward," I sighed, " will you come with me to La Push?"

He chuckled, he knew something I didn't. "Sure"

**A.N.: Sorry! Please Review!!**

**-Anna**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Hey, I've had a lot going on, and this is chapter five, I'm sorry its taking me so long to update, hopefully that will change soon. Enjoy! –Anna**

"So, Edward," I asked sweetly, "why are we all going to La Push?"

"Because Jake asked us to," he replied robotically.

"Uh-huh, so we're just going to La Push because Jake asked?"

"Yes."

**(Car Ride)**

"Edward," I cooed, "please tell me why we're going to La Push."

"Because Jake asked."

"I meant the real reason."

"Because Jake asked," he replied again.

"Fine," I huffed, giving up.

We got out of the car and walked up Jake's driveway, suddenly, something looked familiar, and a repressed memory came to mind: My birthday, last September, there were hundreds of pinks candles lining the walkway. The candles looked the same as before, and the streamers looked extra crumpled, like this wasn't their first use. My heart picked up, Edward looked down at me in concern.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, his brow furrowed.

"Yeah, fine, why?"

"No reason." We walked through the newly put up gate, and light erupted around us.

"Surprise!" Chorused eight voices. I, being Bella, fainted.

I woke up to Edward looking down at me, lines looking permanently etched into his beautiful face.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"You fainted." He said, sounding both relieved and tortured.

"Oh. So, why are we in La Push?" I asked slyly.

"Surprise Engagement party…"

"Which you knew about?" I clarified for myself.

"Yes."

"And dragged me to anyway?"

"Yes."

"Right. Just checking." Jacob walked over.

"Hey Bells, you awake?"

"No, I'm really dead. Thanks for asking." I muttered.

"Whatever. So I guess you don't like the party?" He looked upset. Just my luck Alice walked over, I pretended not to see her.

"No, I do, well, I will, I just haven't had a chance to enjoy it yet. Speaking of enjoyment, didn't you have a date tonight or something?" I love subject changes.

"No. I lied. And don't try to change the subject!" Dammit. Foiled again.

"Sorry." I looked down at my shoes.

"Bella?" asked a new voice, "Edward? Can I speak with you two for a moment?" before looking up my brain registered Carlisle's voice.

"Of course," Edward replied, "but only if you stop singing the Spice Girls in your head! Geesh!"

Carlisle chuckled, "in here, if you don't mind," he said, gesturing to Billy and Jake's kitchen.

"Carlisle? What's the matter?" I asked, becoming a bit worried.

"Nothing at all Bella, in fact something I believe is truly amazing." He smiled a perfect smile, and he looked back and forth between Edward and myself. "I have found a way that Bella might be able to get pregnant!"

"Oh. My. God!" I shrieked, "Really?"

"Yes, shall I proceed?"

"Yes!" Edward and I said at the same time.

"First," Carlisle began, "do you both want to have children?"

"I do," I said quietly, I looked at Edward from under my bangs.

"Of course I do too," he replied to my look with an encouraging smile, and then his smiled turned crooked, and I thought I might melt. "I can't believe we've never discussed this before."

"We never thought it was a possibility." I smiled back.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Second, it's dangerous, and it might not work, but I believe that it will." He analyzed our expressions before continuing. " I believe that if the two of you, oh wait, one more thing, permission to be a bit vulgar and to pry into your lives?"

"Granted," Edward replied. _What is this, the military?_ I thought to myself.

"Right then, if you and Bella have sex while you take blood from her, it should fill you with enough human blood to produce other human _liquids_, and it should give her enough venom to withstand the power of the _activities_." He looked at us both again. I burst into tears.

"Bella, sweetheart, we don't have to." Edward said soothingly, but I could hear the sacrifice in his voice.

"Bella, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm so sorry, I didn't think…" I cut them both off when I stopped and placed my hand up and signaled silence. My voice was a little shaky when I began to speak, but it got clearer, as I continued.

"Neither of you has upset me in any way. I am extremely happy, these were tears of joy, and a lump in my throat because I will never know how to thank you enough." I hugged them both, and said "I'm going outside to thank everyone, and I would appreciate it if we could keep this between us for a little while." I walked outside to talk to the people I was closest to, and Rosalie, who still hated me.

**A.N.: I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
